


Christmas Dragon Slave Party

by RollZero



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: For 2018 Slayers Secret Santa on tumblr, written for Applecakeart with the prompt Modern AU Slayers Christmas Party where Lina Inverse is invited to a party and finds some company in a certain purple haired friend.





	Christmas Dragon Slave Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I wrote for Secret Santa 2018 for my favorite Xelloss/Lina artist Applecakeart! I hope you enjoy that I was able to use all 3 of your prompts:  
> 1\. Snowed in without powers  
> 2\. Cuddling for body warmth while it snows outside  
> 3\. Modern AU Christmas party.

Why did she come here again? _… Oh right, free food._ Lina Inverse sighed as she overheard several guests at the party groaning how they were snowed in now due to the heavy winter storm outside. It was Christmas Eve and her roommate from college, Amelia, had decided to host a party at her home which was a freaking mansion. Her family was insanely rich, making Lina wonder why she was going to a simple college but it was obvious she chose the same college as her high school crush, Zelgadis. Lina couldn’t blame the girl, but damn if Zel wasn’t blind as to how badly that girl had it for him! She drummed her fingers on the table while getting herself another serving from the buffet, she already had taken at least 30 plates by this time but since the food kept coming she couldn’t complain too much… Just these damn heels were going to be the death of her. But a fancy dress was required that was the downside of this social gathering… Along with all the people she had no desire to socialize with. The most she could do was converse with her fellow college friends, Gourry and his girlfriend – or rather fiancée as he had proposed to her recently – Sylphiel, Zelgadis himself whom was a study friend but she was trying to allow Amelia a little alone time with him, Filia whom kept complaining she needed to get home to her son Val soon and was on her cell phone in a panic and… _Him_.

 

The purple haired man approached Lina with a bow. “You look bored, Miss Lina. Perhaps we should occupy each other for the night until the weather clears up?”

 

“… Xelloss, why exactly are you here?” the redhead asked, arching her eyebrow. It baffled her that he was here, the library assistant rarely ever went to ‘stuffy parties’ as he called them.

 

Xelloss wagged his finger tauntingly at her. “Now that… _Is a secret_.”

 

Lina’s eyebrow twitched at that annoying phrase he often used. “This doesn’t seem like your kind of place to hang out.”

 

“Miss Amelia insisted actually, and I couldn’t be rude to her.” Xelloss shrugged his shoulders. “Besides, she mentioned you’d be here, and I thought we could always have a chat.”

 

Lina chewed on her bottom lip while looking to the side. She hated to admit it, but she liked his company whenever they met up at the library and she was studying for her exams. He was rather knowledgeable and her thirst for that knowledge kept him interesting. They often found all kinds of subjects to focus on, and she always seemed to learn something new from him – not that she’d ever admit it to his face. His company was pleasurable, and she felt rather comfortable around him as he was a good listener, and never judged her for her bent sense of humor. She could joke about wishing she had magic to set her instructors on fire and he’d help her come up with all kinds of interesting ways to add to it, while most people would consider her insane just for the thought or think she was psychotic.

 

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt, nobody is going anywhere with all that snow outside.” Lina finally said, taking a seat in the corner away from most of the other guests. “… Might as well get away from all the stuffy shirts.”

 

“I’m surprised you’re not trying to find yourself a rich suitor in the bunch.” Xelloss chuckled as he took a seat. “I recall you rambling once that if you could marry into money you’d never have to worry.”

 

“Well I’ve learned from that, a loveless marriage won’t do me any good.” Lina scoffed, finishing off the food on her plate as she took a drink. “Granted I still want a life of luxury kind of like what Amelia has here, but after meeting her I’ve seen how so many of these people act and it would drive me crazy… I mean even Amelia can annoy me sometimes.”

 

“Yes, her extreme sense of justice can be… _Jarring_.” Xelloss twisted his mouth, recalling how often the young woman would lecture their whole group. “All the same, I suppose it’s not surprising you didn’t wish to spend Christmas with your family back home.”

 

“And have mom and dad rub into me how sis is the perfect role model and I need to take over the family business?” Lina grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. “No thanks, running a grocery store just isn’t for me. I want to travel while I still have my youth and beauty. I’ll settle down when I’m forty.”

 

Xelloss laughed at that one. “Still the adventurous one I see, I remember that time you came with me and Mr. Zelgadis as mother sent me that cruise package, you couldn’t get enough of the sights. So is that what you’ll do once you are finished with college? _Travel_?”

 

“If I can afford it.” Lina grumbled. “Unlike you and Amelia I don’t have a bottomless income to do as I please. Not all of us have a single mother that owns one of the largest businesses in the country. I mean you didn’t even really have to go to college, your job is all set for you once you take over for her.”

 

“Yes, yes, but I like to keep myself entertained, and sitting behind a desk with paperwork sounds rather boring.” Xelloss shrugged. “In fact, after college I plan to travel abroad, mother actually likes the idea as she wishes I try to look for opportunities to spread her business as well.”

 

“Really now? I guess that makes sense considering she had you learn a few languages a couple years back.” Lina noted, she had recalled how the purple haired man had showed off his ability to speak five languages saying his mother spoke eight. Lina herself studied two because her hometown had several immigrants and it helped to speak their local language to assist in the store. “So…. You’re going to travel all by yourself?” her eyes averted his as her fingers twirled in circles.

 

And he caught that as he smiled. “Well it would be nice to have some sort of company with me, perhaps someone with some knowledge as I haven’t studied much in certain areas and…”

 

“Oh I’d come and assist for a decent price if you need help, maaaybe I can offer a discount.” Lina piped up right away, giving an excuse to get what she wanted and make a profit, that was often typical with her.

 

“I’ll keep the offer in mind, Miss Lina.” Xelloss chuckled, then noticed the redhead shiver a bit. “Are you alright?”

 

“… It just seems a bit cold in here for some reason, guess this corner by the windows isn’t well heated…” Lina grumbled, it didn’t help she had a dress with no sleeves. She was about to get up when Xelloss shifted in his seat, placing his dinner jacket around her. “ _Eh?”_

 

“I thought you could use something to warm up.” Xelloss said with a smile. “It’s still snowing outside so the temperature could be going down in here too.” He noticed the party was still going on but nobody really noticed them in their corner. But he was snapped out of his train of thought when Lina leaned closer to him _. “Miss Lina…?”_

 

“What? You’re warm so I’m just trying to make you useful.” Lina scoffed with a hint of a blush on her face. “… My useful item #4.”

 

“… It’s nice to be someone’s useful item I suppose.” Xelloss chuckled at that. “But may I ask who or what are the other 3?”

 

“To quote you, it’s a secret.” She immediately dodged, closing her eyes and relaxing against his shoulder. She then blinked when she felt something around her neck and immediately opened her eyes, her cheeks stained with a blush when she saw a strange necklace around her with a bright red gem on an amulet that hung from the silver chain. “ _W-what’s this?”_

 

“Just some trinket I had acquired during one of my mother’s business trips she took me on, the color reminded me of your lovely eyes, Miss Lina.” Xelloss shrugged, smiling at her and showing his violet eyes for once. “Think of it as a Christmas present or a down payment on your future help. I remember you liked some trinkets like this that look like ancient relics and thought it would look nice on you.”

 

Lina was speechless at that, blushing worse as she quickly looked away. “… You really are a fruitcake, you know that?” she muttered.

 

“Perhaps, but that blush suits you.” Xelloss teased.

 

 _“… **Shut up**.”_ Lina closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. “And before you say something I’m just still cold that’s all… Don’t read too much into it.”

 

Xelloss laughed at that, patting her on the back. “Oh I won’t… I promise.” He took a moment looking out the window to see the snow still coming down in big fluffy flakes. _“… Merry Christmas, Lina-chan.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could have made this longer, but work and personal life really kept getting in the way but I'm glad I made it in time, Merry Christmas!


End file.
